


peach skies (under editing)

by louisxuitton



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dramaaaa, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Fluff, Highschool AU, Kissing, M/M, Underage Drinking, friends to lovers au, side soonseok - Freeform, side verhao, slight angst, triple j - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisxuitton/pseuds/louisxuitton
Summary: jun would never admit it. but he had a crush on two seniors at his school... who just so happened to be dating.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo & Lee Chan | Dino, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. one.

The sound of classical music playing from downstairs is what woke Junhui up at 8:30 am. On a Saturday. Junhui groaned and ran a hand through his black, disheveled hair. The last thing Jun wanted to do today was wake up early, especially on a day he didn’t have school. “hyung” Jun looked up at the sound of the raspy voice, apparently Junhui wasn’t the only one woken up this morning. 

“morning chan... is seok awake yet?” 

Chan shook his head no and rubbed his stomach while shooting the older puppy dog eyes. Jun knew that look, that was look the younger knew he could fool anybody with. Anybody... except Wen Junhui. 

“that face doesn’t phase me. i’m used to it and i’m also not cooking for you”

Jun smirked when the younger let out an annoyed groan. Chan huffed before going over to Jihoon’s bed, that was accompanied by the older’s best friend, and tiredly plopped down. 

“why do his annoying ass lessons have to be so early in the morning ?” 

All Jun could do was laugh at the agitated 15 year old. Jun had also wondered why his best friend chose to have his lessons so early, when Jihoon wasn’t a morning person in any way. Jun still laughs when he remembers what Jihoon had told him a few months back when he started his lessons. 

“those two little brats have made my life a living hell since I was two. they deserve the shit I throw their way” 

Jun was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened once again, this time the middle son of the Lee’s had entered the room. The sleepy 16 year old gladly fell on the bed, resting his head in Jun’s lap. 

“morning seokie” 

Jun whispered softly into the younger’s ear. Seokmin moved his head a little before opening one eye at Jun and then closing it again. 

“morning jun hyung”

Chan rolled his eyes before slapping his older brother’s ass. 

“get up fatass i was about to lay right there”

“no way! find your own lap to lay in weirdo”

Jun could only listen and watch with amusement as the two brothers argued over absolute nonsense. The two were so focused in their argument that they hadn’t noticed a grumpy and tired Jihoon, sending death glares their way.

”how about both of you get out of _my_ room and off of _my_ best friend? hmmm?”

“hoon leave them alone” 

“you two. the door is that way, don’t let it hit you on the way out” Jihoon said. 

Rolling their eyes at their older brother, Chan and Seokmin left the room and decided to play video games downstairs. Jihoon closed the door and made his way to his king size bed. Plopping down and closing his eyes. Jun hovered over his best friend and took in the shorter’s features. 

“if you stare at me any longer i might have to break up with my boyfriend”

Jun jumped back and whacked the younger with a pillow. Jihoon laughed before tossing the pillow back at the taller. 

“you’re annoying”

“you love it”

“hardly” Jun rolled his eyes and laid back down.

“oh yeah! wonwoo and soonyoung wanted to hang out today”

”count me in” 


	2. two:

Jun and Jihoon walked out of the convenience store, Jihoon swinging the plastic bag around his finger as Jun whipped out his phone. 

“of course they want to hang out and end up being late” Jihoon complained while sticking his root beer lollipop in his mouth. Jun just let out a deep sigh and kept walking towards the bench in front of the duo. 

“ten minutes” 

Jun squinted at the younger due to the shining sun beaming on them. 

“what?” He asked furrowing his eyebrows. 

“I give those assholes ten minutes to get here” Jihoom stated simply. Jun watched Jihoon take his earbuds out and immediately hooked them up to his phone. Jun looked up at the sky and for some reason, an image of a certain long haired male came into his mind. Jun could picture the older wearing the baby blue that took over the sky, his blonde, shoulder length hair flowing in the wind. 

Jun was interrupted by a shadow blocking the sun and a a deep voice coming from above him. 

“are you dreaming about joshua or jeonghan this time?” 

Jun opened his eyes and made unwanted eye contact with one of his three best friends. Jeon Wonwoo. The younger was wearing an emotionless expression but Jun could see the hint of curiosity from the slight lift of Wonwoo’s eyebrow. 

Wonwoo was about to repeat his question, when a hand was pushing his whole body away in the blink of an eye. Jihoon and Soonyoung bursted into laughter as Wonwoo tried to calm himself down from attacking the older. 

“yah was that necessary?” 

“does it look like I care?” Jun shot back with the same amount of irritation in his tone as Wonwoo. 

“what should we do? junhui is so mean to his friends” Soonyoung jokingly pouted only receiving an eye roll in response. “wooow he actually is mean” 

“whats up your ass wen?” Wonwoo questioned and gesturing for Junhui to slide down so he could sit. 

“is it because your crushes haven’t noticed you yet?” Soonyoung asked which earned him a death stare from the Chinese native. 

“my grandma want me to take care of my annoying ass cousin that I told you was coming here for highschool” Jun sighed once again as he could already feel the headache coming on. 

“Hao’s visiting ?” Wonwoo questioned with surprise laced in his voice. 

“not visiting... living” Jun corrected with yet another eye roll. Wonwoo patted Jun’s back as a way to make his friend feel better. Jun noticed the action and sent the younger a tight lipped smile. 

“Shit!” Jihoon jumped from his seat on the bench and faced the other three. “I totally forgot my parents were coming home today and we have to finish cleaning the house” 

“we’ll see you at school?” Soonyoung asked and Jihoon nodded before waving and running off. Soonyoung turned to his remaining best friends and opened his mouth to say something but was beat by Wonwoo.

“games at my house?”


	3. three.

Seungcheol sat peacefully waiting in the burger joint he recently started going to last week. His fingers were mindlessly making a beat on the wooden table. Seungcheol looked at his watch before going back to his daydream. He was currently waiting on his boyfriend and his boyfriend’s best friend, the two were on their way from school and were most likely starving. 

Figuring that they would be a little late, Seungcheol went ahead and ordered everything he could think of that they wanted to eat. He was brought out of his thoughts by the contagious laughter filling the room. Seungcheol could feel the smile tugging at his cherry red lips as the duo were joking around as they walked over to the booth. 

“ahh you finally made it” Cheol smiled as he gave his boyfriend a light peck as the two slide into their seats. 

“yeah sorry about that, soonyoung got me in trouble so i had to sneak out instead of staying back another hour” Jun explained, quietly to the older so Jihoon wouldn’t hear,already annoyed by just the thought of his red haired best friend. 

“that’s what happens when someone like soonyoung gets a group of friends who aren’t as outgoing as he is” Seungcheol reasoned as he phone lit up with messages from his gc. 

“like you, joshua and jeonghan hyung?” Jihoon questioned. 

Seungcheol thought about him and his friend group for a bit. Seungcheol was more like the mother of the trio, Joshua tended to be on the quieter side, while jeonghan had been the trouble maker out of the three. He was sneaky, and mischievous, but he never took it too far. 

“what about joshua and jeonghan?” a voice came from behind Junhui. The sitting trio looked up and found none other than Jeonghan and Joshua standing before them. Jihoon noticed Jun freeze for a second before his shock passed he went back to normal. 

“oh you guys are here already?” Seungcheol had thought his best friends would be another twenty minutes or so. Seeing as the couple were... busy before getting the call about dinner. 

“yeah, jeonghan kept whining about food” Joshua joked causing the aforementioned to slightly push him. The two slid into Jun’s side of the booth and the younger unconsciously sucked in a deep breath at the close proximity. 

Jihoon, who sat across from Jun, couldn’t help the subtle teasing smirk he threw towards his best friend. Jun discreetly stuck his middle finger up at the younger aggressively, Jihoon childishly sticking his tongue out in response. 

A few moments later their food had came and Jun was just confused. He set his glance on Seungcheol until the senior looked his way. “yes junbug?” The older didn’t even look up from his plate of pancakes. 

“since when did you know my order?” Jun questioned raising an eyebrow at his plate of bacon stuffed waffle fries, he also had a small bowl of tater tots. 

Seungcheol could only chuckle at the younger who furrowed his eyebrows. “you’re my boyfriends best friend, you think i wouldn’t know your order?”

“that’s fair” Jun mumbled before he stuffed a fry in his mouth. Jun held out a fry for Jihoon to eat when his phone started ringing. He glanced at the caller id before rolling his eyes and feeding his best friend, ignoring the call. 

“you aren’t gonna answer that?” Jeonghan asked not looking up from his food. Jun’s phone had rung for the third time before Jihoon had enough and snatched the phone off the table. 

“what?... we’re eating can’t this wait until he gets home?” 

Jun silently anticipated what was to come as Jihoon sat there silently listening to their other best friends who were talking his ears off. 

“i’ll tell him about it... fuck you too. bye” Jihoon slid Jun’s phone across table and the older caught it gracefully before it fell on the ground. 

“what did they want?” Jun asked.

“soonyoung’s pisses that you threw his brownie and ditched on detention, wonwoo also told me to tell you that minghao’s plane lands at 7am” 

Jun groaned at the last part. He still wasn’t looking forward to his younger cousin living with them, but he wouldn’t disrespect his grandma’s wishes. His grandmother wanted the younger staying with her because his parents... well they weren’t the best parents. 

“why did you throw his brownie?” Seungcheol asked curiously. He knew Jun was the one who tended to be slightly rough with his close friends. He didn’t do it on purpose, he was just used to rough housing with people. 

“he kept annoying me” Jun stated simply as he picked at his tater tots. 

“so you threw the brownie? what did the brownie ever do to you?” Seungcheol pouted playfully. 

“you had detention today? you never told me that” Jihoon said, his stare would be intimidating, if it wasn’t aimed at Jun. The younger tended to glare at the older everyday.

“because you would’ve made me go” Jun spoke with a tone that stated the obvious. “and i’m hungry” 

“that doesn’t give-”

“ji” 

The table went silent as Jun’s whole demeanor had changed with one word. His deep voice that usually sounded tired or soft, now sounded demanding and irritated. His eyes slanted slightly, it was the kind of look that would make anyone do anything. 

“drop it” Jun demanded coldly before going back to eating his food. Jihoon sighed before going back to eating his food aswell. The older trio slowly went back to their plates, a few moments of silence had passed before Jun’s phone vibrated. 

“shit” He mumbled. Dropping his phone and digging threw his pocket, he placed a few bills on the table as he stood up. 

“what’s wrong?” Jihoon asked watching Jun hurry to leave. 

“my dads back...do you need a ride?” 

Jihoon simply shook his head no as Jun had made it out the booth. The taller looked at Jihoon for a bit before calling the youngers name. Raising an eyebrow when they caught each other’s eyes.

“its okay, im not mad. update me” Jihoon hinted the last two words, something only their friend group of four would understand. 

Once Jun had left the diner, Jeonghan looked at his best friend. “yah who’s that?” 

“who?” Seungcheol asked not really paying his best friend any attention. 

“the tall guy”

“he’s my best friend, we call him Jun” Jihoon spoke calmly as he stuffed two circular pineapples in his mouth. 

Jeonghan nodded his head before looking out the window and seeing the tall male whose name he just learned, Jun, hoping in his car and speeding off. For some reason, the boy had been on Jeonghan’s mind the moment he and Joshua walked up to the booth.


	4. four.

Jun and his younger brother were currently on their way to school via bus. Jun had came home to a shithole and the fact that his car was now gone just made his morning that much more annoying. He sighed as he tapped on the bus and made his way to the back. 

“ge” the soft voice of his little brother called out. Jun let his gaze fall on the shorter, who had is attention on the front of the bus. “theres a guy aggressively trying to get your attention... i think you should give it to him” Renjun went back to his game while Jun confusingly glanced to the front and saw none other than that damned angel. 

“jeonghan hyung?” 

“hey” Jun almost melted right then and there when Jeonghan flashed a bright smile at the younger. 

“i thought you had a car?” 

“its in the shop right now... should be done by friday” Jeonghan clarified as he looked between Junhui and the younger male sitting in front of him. 

“this is my brother renjun” Jun said as he playfully muffed Renjun, who smacked the older’s hand away annoyingly. Renjun shot his brother the side eye seeing as he made him loose against Donghyuck once again. 

“thanks a lot jack” Jeonghan couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at the younger’s sassiness. 

“who’s jack?” Jeonghan asked in a whisper towards Junhui. 

“like jack and the beanstalk? i think he’s trying to call me a giant” Jun shrugged, he never understood the references Renjun and his friends threw his way. 

“no jack as in jackass. you made me loose against donghyuck. of all people” 

“brat” Jun mumbled under his breath as he waited impatiently for their stop to come up. having the guy he was currently crushing one stand next him and make conversation like they had known each other for years, wasn’t easy and Jun didn’t know how he was keeping up this cool front in front of the senior. 

“lets go” Jun mumbled as he nudged Renjun lightly, as he was walking to get off the bus he felt something on his lower back. Jun didn’t pay much attention to the gesture, mostly cause he thought it was Renjun just trying to rush him. 

The trip got off the bus and Renjun walked a separate way from Jun and Jeonghan, jogging up to his own group of friends, not even sparing a glance at his older brother. 

Jun sighed as he made sure his little brother made it safely to his side of the building, sometimes he wished that he didn’t argue so much with the younger. He missed how close they were when they were younger, when they were back home in China. 

Jeonghan could sense the sadness and nostalgia oozing out of the taller. Jeonghan wasn’t one to help others, especially emotionally. Joshua had always taken care of that portion in their relationship. So then the million dollar question came up. 

What Would Joshua Hong Do ?

Jeonghan thought before something popped into his head and before he could register his thoughts, his hand instinctively grabbed ahold of Junhui’s. Jun snapped out of his thoughts and stared down at his and Jeonghan’s intertwined hands. 

“you’re hands are cold” Jun stated softly as he kept his eyes on their hands, in fear that if he moved in even the slightest bit that this would all be a hallucination. 

“sorry” Jeonghan chuckled as he realized that Jun’s hand gave his extreme warmth. Something he had only ever been able to notice with Joshua. 

“its okay, i’ll keep this one warm for you until we find joshua hyung” Jun smiled a bright smile that pulled at something in Jeonghan, but he couldn’t put his finger on it just yet. 

“what about finding joshua hyung?” A gentle voice sounded from behind them. The duo turned to see the one and only Joshua Hong. Jun’s mouth almost dropped to the ground, he went to pull his hand away from Jeonghan’s but the 18 year old had a death grip of Jun’s hand. 

“speak of the devil. Jun was keeping my hand warm until you got here” Jeonghan stated as he held up their hands. Joshua let out a breathy chuckle as he could see Jun’s cheeks turn a bright red. Joshua decided to have a little fun with this open opportunity to tease the younger. 

“hmmm i see... well why don’t we walk junhui to class” 

“no!” Jun blurted out. “i mean i can make it there on my own” 

“oh? that wasn’t a question” Joshua said as he walked on the other side of Jeonghan, placing a soft kiss to the older’s lips before grabbing ahold of his unoccupied hand. 

“what’s your first period?” Jeonghan asked this time and Jun could only let out a deep sigh... today would be a long day.


	5. five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two characters get introduced in this chapter. ;)  
> this has been edited since i made a few mistakes with the names.

“wait wait wait wait- let me get this straight-”

“jihoon he’s gay” soonyoung pointed out as he nudged their taller best friend. 

“he’s bi actually” wonwoo stated taking a bite out of the brownies that were gifted to Junhui earlier in the day. Wonwoo remembers the clear look of confusion on Jun’s face as the two walked into class to see the freshly baked brownies sitting in a clear container on Jun’s desk. 

“thats beside the point” jihoon turned his head back towards Jun, who was casually sitting across from Jihoon, the older was staring at the container of brownies, wonwoo and soonyoung taking one every now and then. 

“do you have any clue who gave them to you?” Jihoon questioned with the raise of his eyebrow. 

“i have no idea...” Jun sighed as he looked at the writing on the card that was left inside Jun’s desk. Wonwoo was the one who found it and immediately pointed it out to Jun. 

“What does it say?” 

“what-”

“i’m not an idiot wen, what does the card say?” 

Jun sighed, as expected of Jihoon, he was closest with Jihoon despite them only having one class together, and Jun spending most of his time around Wonwoo. It was a surprise for Soonyoung and Wonwoo when they saw Jun and Jihoon spending the day out randomly. Turns out Jun had set a schedule for him and Jihoon to hang out since they weren’t close at the start of their friendship. 

“I hope you can turn that frown upside down. i made these for you, feel free to share them with your friends” Jun read out with a deep sigh as he closed the card and rested his head on his arms. After a few moments Jun could feel Soonyoung softly patting his back before playing with the ends of Jun’s jet black hair. 

“is he sleep?” a deep yet soft voice sounded making Jun lift his head up slowly to see if the voice belonged to who he thought. 

“i’m awake hyung” Jun said coming eye to eye with Seungcheol, who took a seat next to Jihoon. 

“oooo brownies!” another voice came from behind Jun and Soonyoung, Jun was about to turn around when a pair of hands covered his eyes. 

“guess who?” 

“my secret admirer” Jun joked with a slight smirk playing in his lips. Jeonghan pouted slightly disappointed in the younger as he took his hands off the boys eyes. 

“correct i’m your secret admirer” Jeonghan joked as he and Joshua took their seats next to Jun. Joshua chuckled at the slight pout on his boyfriends lips, a quick peck took that pout away in a second. 

“jun-ah, why do you insist on hurting me so much ?” Jeonghan placed a hand over his heart dramatically as he leaned closer to Jun. The younger pretended he couldn’t hear the older as he tried to calm his beating heart by how close Jeonghan was. “yah jun-ah” 

Jihoon, Wonwoo and Soonyoung tried their best to mask their laughter as their best friend was purposely ignoring one of his crushes. Typical Wen Junhui things. Jun on the other hand was still playing with the card in his hands. Jeonghan took notice of the card and quickly snatched it out of Jun’s grasp. 

“hyung-”

“oh! shua look our Jun has a secret admirer!” Jeonghan sent a teasing look Jun’s way, who only rolled his eyes in response. Joshua read the card over Jeonghan’s shoulder and then to the container of brownies that everyone was munching on. Joshua went back to his phone not really caring much about whoever had a crush on Jun. 

Jeonghan turned towards Junhui and gave the card back to him. “do you know who it’s from?” Jun shook his head as he took another bite of the brownie, Jeonghan eyed the brownie slightly. 

“whoever it is... i hope they know they have to go through me and jisoo first” Jeonghan stated boldly as he sent a wink to the younger. Jun and Seungcheol ended up choking on their brownies at the statement made by the long haired male. 

“what!?” Jun exclaimed as he recovered from trying not to d word. death by brownie? definitely not the way Junhui wanted to go. 

“i won’t you let you go so eas-” Jeonghan was silenced by Jun stuffing a brownie in his mouth. 

“you talk a lot. be quiet” Wonwoo started as he eyed the senior sitting across from him. Jeonghan chuckled slightly before zipping his lips and eating the fudge brownie. 

“thank you” Jun mouthed to his best friend who just gave a silent nod in response. 

across the cafeteria, sat Kim Mingyu and his friends. The table was a little rowdy, probably the most loudest table in the lunch room. In the middle of the table, Mingyu was eyeing the table that Wonwoo and Jun sat at. 

“i still don’t understand why you wanted me to give those brownies to him... just go talk to him Mingyu” Mingyu’s head snapped towards his best friend. 

“never in a million years” Mingyu spat as he glared back at the other table, seeing Jun and Wonwoo surrounded by people that weren’t him kinda hurt him a bit. But they would never known that. 

“what’s your goal with this anyway? you made me give him those brownies, you made me write a letter... what are you trying to accomplish?” Hansol threw question after question at Mingyu but the older simply ignored him. 

“you’re crazy” Hansol sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you reading and i hope you enjoy!! 💕 this is my first ao3 fic so pls give me feedback.


End file.
